The Dark Princess- A Dramione Story
by darkprincessa1117
Summary: Ashley Riddle is the dark princess. She's the beloved daughter of Lord Voldemort. All he wants to do is to make sure his precious daughter is happy and healthful. Ashley Riddle is evil and will be kind when she wants to, especially around her friends. She can be cruel when she's angry. She uses her intelligence to help her father. MATURE SCENES!
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Princess- A Dramione Story

Chapter 1 Diagon Alley

A/N: Hi everyone, I am happy you all read my book. I am a student now(11 years). There may be grammar mistakes but forgive me, English is not my mother language. I'm here to say that sometimes, you will have to wait for a long period of time. I'm soooooo sorry but I still have a lot of school work to do. Especially preparing tests for Junior High. I will write as soon as possible.

Ashley Riddle lives with the Malfoys because of her father's downfall. Her mother, Sophia Greengrass/Riddle lives there too.

"Ashley dear, come down and eat the dinner," Sophia called, knocking the door.

"Okay mom, I'm coming," Ashley called back.

Ashley had a room in the Malfoy Manor, which leads to an empty room (guest room) and the library as she likes to read books. She went down to the dining room.

"Hi, mom, Draco, Cissy, and Lucius," she greeted, taking her seat.

"Hi, dear," Narcissa said. "sit down, please."

Ashley sat down and started eating. Just then, Draco blurted out, "I'm so excited to go to Diagon Alley!"

"Me too!" Ashley said. Truly, they received their letter from the Hogwarts' headmaster, Dumbledore, and decided to go to buy school supplies tomorrow. "Mom, I want to buy a pet owl."

"Okay darling, but remember you're getting school supplies not pets," said Sophia.

"Whatever, "she murmured.

When they finished dinner they all go to bed, excited for tomorrow's trip to Diagon Alley.

~The Next day~

 **Ashley's POV**

I woke up, excitement filled all over me. Today's the day to go to Diagon Alley. I've been waiting for so long. Yepeeeee!

I went and took a shower, brushed my teeth and combed my hair. Then I open the closet and chose the cloth I want to wear today.

I went downstairs and ate breakfast, sitting next to my mother and across Narcissa and Draco. Lucius is on the mission my father sent him.

When we finished eating, we apparated to Diagon Alley-me and mother, Narcissa and Draco.

We arrived at Diagon Alley. We walk past Leaky Cauldron and Apothecary and went into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to buy robes.

"We're leaving you two here and go to the Three Broomsticks to have a drink. When you're all finish buying robes, come and find us there." Said, mother.

"Okay, mother bye," I said

"See you later," Draco said. and we walk inside Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to buy our school robes.

"Hogwarts dears?" asked Madam Malkin as we entered the store.

"Yes" I replied and she disappeared behind a door and came back with two women.

One of the women lead me to the "girls' section" and I followed. I guess the other women took Draco to the "boys' section".

She put a black robe on me and started to pin them.

 **Draco's POV**

After Ashley went to the "girls' section", the other woman brought me to the "boys' section". The woman put a black robe on me, which I guess is our school robe, and started to pin it to the right length.

After about 5 minutes or what? I don't care. A black-haired boy came inside.

"Hogwarts, dear?" I heard Madam Malkin asked. "Got the lot here-another young man and woman being fitted up just now, in fact."

The boy came in here with Madam Malkin and stood on a stool next to me.

"Hello," I said, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," he said.

"My father's next door buying my books and Mother and Aunt Sophia is up the street having drinks. My friend, Ashley, is in the girls' section buying robes." I said with a bore, drawling voice. "Then Ashley and I are going to drag them off to look at some racing brooms."

"Have you got your own broom?" I asked.

"No," he said.

"Do you play Quidditch at all?"

"No,"

"No? It's a crime not playing it. What house will you be in? I'll be in Slytherin, all of our family have been. Anyway, what's your surname?" Then, Madam Malkin gave him his robes and he walked outside.

 **Ashley's POV**

My robes were finished and I walked toward the boys' section, where Draco might be.

" -n Slytherin, all of our family have been." I walked closer and realized who Draco was talking to. "Anyway, what's your surname?" I heard Draco said to the boy. _God, Draco's soooooo stupid, the boy he's talking to is The Boy Who Lived._ Then, Madam Malkin gave the boy his robes and he walked outside.

I walked over to Draco and said," Do you know who you're talking to just now?"

"No," he replied. "I didn't have time to ask him."

"It's the Potter boy, Draco," I said. _Seriously, he doesn't have brains._ "Your brain up there is not for decoration instead, you need to use it!"

"Whatever," he said, "Let's go find my mother and your mother."

With that, we left the store and went to the Three Broomsticks. We meet our mothers and went to get wands, books, school supplies, and my pet owl, Whootdini, that's her name. Then we went home.

 **Sorry, it's short but I'll try and write longer if I have time.**

 **Votes**

 **Comments**

 **Share(*.*)**

 **THANKS!  
**

 **lots of love, AA**


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Princess- A Dramione Story

Chapter 2 Hogwarts Express

(Next week)

 **Ashley's POV**

I woke up and remembered what day was today. I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS TODAY! I screamed in my mind. God, I'm soooooo excited!

Yep! That's the cloth I'm wearing today. And you're right, my best color is black(That's why I wore black all the time)

I went downstairs to find Mom, Draco, and Cissy already down there, eating breakfasts. After eating breakfast, I went up to my room and checked if I got everything right-books, robes, cauldrons, ink, quill, and lastly, my wand. I checked the time and it's one hour until the train leaves. I packed and went downstairs.

My mom apparated with me and Draco with Cissy to the train station. We went through the wall and saw the Hogwarts Express. I looked around, expecting to see my best friends, Pansy, Astoria, and Blaise. But I guess, I'll have to wait for them. I went on the train and found an empty compartment for us. I put my things and went outside, just to see my friends talking.

"Pansy, Astoria!" I greeted as I hug them. " Blaise," I shook hands with him. Ten minutes left until the train leaves. I hug my mom and Cissy goodbye. " Remember to write to us," my mom said. " And be careful,"

We went to the compartment I found and settle in it. Astoria sat next to me and then Pansy. Draco across from me, Blaise across from Pansy, and Theo across from Astoria. It was silent. I was reading my book when Pansy said," Let's play truth or dare,"

" Okay," I said, putting down my book. The others agreed too.

" Ash, you first, truth or dare," Pansy asked. " Truth," I said, not wanting to challenge myself.

" You sure? Well, of all the boys in this compartment, which do you love the most?" she smirked.

I blushed," ...D-Draco..."

" My turn," I said. " Asty, truth or dare?"

" Hmmm, I'll go with the dare," said Astoria.

" I dare you to go outside and shout," HARRY POTTER, I LOVE YOU TO HELL AND WILL DIE FOR YOU IF I CAN!"

Astoria looked like she will kill me soon and went outside shouting. We burst out laughing. She then came back red in the face. We played for minutes.

" I'm going to the bathroom," I said, standing up.

I walked all the way down to the end of the train and went to the bathroom.

 **Draco's POV**

" I'm going to the bathroom," Ashley said, standing up. She closed the door and was gone.

"Blaise, Theo, I heard that Potter is on this train, let's go find him," I said. "Okay," they said. We stood up and went outside.

We went through almost all of the compartment and finally, we found Potter. We opened the door and step inside.

"Is it true?" I said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes," he said.

" Oh, this is Theo, Theodore Nott and this is Blaise, Blaise Zabini," I said when I noticed him staring at the two people behind my back. " And my name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Someone gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. I looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hairs, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

I turned back to Potter. " You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than the others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

I held out my hand to shake Potter's, but he didn't take it. Instead, he said coolly, "I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks,"

"I'd be careful if I were you, Potter," I said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either. You-"

"Draco, who are you talking to?" I heard a voice, my heart sank. My crush since little was here.

"Hi Ashley, I'm just talking to Potter."

"Oh," _God, her voice was so sweet._

"As I was saying, Potter, you hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you,"

They both stood up.

"You know, you'll lose. Mind taking a guess?" Ashley said. I love the way she acts when she's evil. " Wow, seriously, nobody dares to answer?"

She took out her wand and said, "You see this, this is a wand in case you don't know because you're just that stupid. I can randomly say a spell and you'll be hopeless. Let's take a guess why? Hmm...because you don't even know how to use it! See, I had it right the first time. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are STUPID!" She laughed. I put on that famous Malfoy smirk too, seeing them both shocked.

" Let's go Draco," she said grabbing my hand. The Dark Lord's daughter _grabbing_ my hand!

" That means both of you too," _She's amazing._

 **Hermione's POV**

About thirty minutes after the encounter with scarhead and weaselbee, we arrived at Hogwarts. Yay! Since small, when I heard my mom talking about Hogwarts, I've always excited to go there. Finally, today was the day.

We entered the school by boats, to give us a clearer view of Hogwarts. Then, we're being lined up by Professor McGonagall, ready to enter the great hall.

We entered the great hall, to see everyone staring at us. Professor Dumbledore gave a speech and it was time for the sorting ceremony. It began with the sorting hat singing that stupid song. When the sorting hat finished singing the song, Professor McGonagall called," Abbott, Hannah,"

"Gryffindor,"

" Zabini, Blaise,"

"Slytherin," he smiled at us and walked over to the slytherin table.

"Parkinson, Pansy,"

"Slytherin,"

"Malfoy, Draco,"

"Slytherin,"

"Potter, Harry," then suddenly, the hall be came quiet.

"It's him," someone shouted. "The Chosen One!"

Then the sorting hat yelled, "Gryffindor," _Surprise, surprise._

"Nott, Theodore,"

"Slytherin,"

"Riddle, Ashley" _Finally my turn, thank god._ The hall went quiet again, not quite the same as Scarhead's.

" She's You-Know-Who's daughter, what is she doing here?"

"Getting revenge of her father,"

"We're in danger!"

Dumbledore calmed all the students. I smirked and sit on the stool.

"Hmm," I heard the sorting hat said. "This mind is complicated. You're very, I mean extremely smart...should be in Ravenclaw. You're brave also...maybe Gryffindor. Hufflepuff might not suit you. Slytherin...could be."

The hat shouted, "YOU'LL BE IN..."

 **Yes, cliffhanger. Which do you think Ashley will be in? comment and answer. And...I'm once more sorry to those who are reading my story. I haven't update for god knows how long. All because of those homework and project. I promise I'll write as soon as possible.**

 **I have publish a new story called "The Fucket List". Go and read it!**

 **Votes**

 **Comments**

 **Share(*.*)**

 **THANKS!**

 **lots of love, AA**

"Ah, yes," said P. Snape. "Potter, our new- _celebrity_ ," Us Slytherins burst out laughing.

Then P. Snape said something about potions blah blah blah... and then dunderheads (Snape look at the Gryffindorks)blah blah blah...

"Potter," P. Snape said suddenly. "What would I get if I add powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Potty looked stumped and same as Weaselbee. But Granger's hand shot into the air.

"I don't know, sir," said Potty. _Come on, this question is a piece of cake._

Snape's lips curled into a sneer and ignored Granger's hand. "Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Granger stretched her hand high into the air. We were now shaking with laughter.

"I don't know sir,"

"Thought you wouldn't open the book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Still ignoring Granger's quivering hands, he asked again," What is the difference, Potter, between a monkshood and a wolfsbane?"

"I don't know sir, but I think Hermione does, why don't you try her?" Potty said quietly. A few of the Gryffindorks laughed.

"Sit down!" snapped at Granger. He looked around the room and asked," Who else knows the answer?"

His eyes landed on me. I knew he was giving me a chance to answer these question for us to earn points. He didn't want to choose Granger.


End file.
